


Prime Time Fluff

by TfWhyNoy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Reader Insert, Tag as I Go Along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: All the Prime fluff from my Tumblies





	1. Chapter 1

Smokescreen was just your friend and guardian, nothing more nothing less. Optimus repeated this thought over and over like a mantra in his head as he looks at you exiting Smokescreen’s vehicle mode. You laughed about something the two of you had encountered. He couldn’t help the jealousy that surged through his spark. Nor could he help the shame he felt about said jealousy. All the wisdom in of the primes he inherited couldn’t prepare him for something like this. You were your own person and he couldn’t control who you hung out with but that didn’t stop him from wishing for more time with you away from others. If only he had more time then maybe he could.

Turning back to the Iacon database he tried to focus on the task at hand. But as he worked the thought of you with Smokescreen still linger in the back of his mind, the thought of the two of you acting like a virus stealing all of his attention. His normal quick and precise keystrokes had stopped mid-air, large servos froze in their place above the keyboard. His entire frame stiffened to stillness.

“Hey, Optimus!” A voice broke through him. It was your voice. Your brows were tightly knit together in a confused expression as you stared up at him.

“Yes, Sweatspark?” Had he been found out? Did you know? His fans clicked on as his frame heated in embarrassment.

“Are you okay? ” You knew something was up it seemed. Exactly what it was for Optimus Prime to act so strangely you didn’t.

“I’m fine,” he turned from you back to decoding the database. Only a few moments passed before he felt small hands on his peds. It was you again. Primus you’re going to be the death of him.

“Optimus why don’t you take a break? You’ve been working so hard lately you deserve at least a small one.” He opened his mouth to protest but seeing your serious expression quickly shut it. With a nod, he leaned down and picked you up before walking off to his berthroom.

With you, in his palm, his jealousy loosened its hold on his spark. You were here. You loved him. You were worried about him.

“Optimus seriously, what’s wrong? Something is obviously bothering you,” Your tone was laced with concern and when he looked at your face it expressed the same tone. How was he supposed to tell you that he was jealous of all the time you spend with Smokescreen though? Optimus tried to say something but it quickly died in his throat.

He rounded the corner of the hallway and entered his room.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” He had to say something.

“We spend so little time together just you and I,” his eyes still avoids your gaze as he tried to carefully pick his words. “I wish I could spend as much together as you and Smokescreen did” The words hung in the air as you looked at him in surprise.

“Your jealous of all the time I spend with Smokescreen? Baby you should have just told me you wanted to spend more time with me,” You pressed a kiss to his fingertips before speaking again. “We have time now to spend with each other now, just to two of us” You smiled up at him, so understanding and calm.

He finally looked back at you and nodded. Holding you to his chest as he sat on his berth. You were here and you loved him. There was no need to be jealous anymore.


	2. Megatron Gets a Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decides to get a human pet and instead of the panic he expected, you're perfectly okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this could be considered fluff exactly but still comedic at the least.

Megatron had been toying with the thought of taking a human pet for a couple of weeks. It could be something he could use to taunt Optimus and use as a makeshift hostage whenever needed but it would also mean he would have to put resources into taking care of an organic.  
Then you came into the Decepticon’s possession. Apparently, you had been a new addition to the Autobot's ring of humans. You were indeed an odd human, to say the least. You didn’t scream or freak out when you were brought onto the Nemesis. You took it in stride. You were surprisingly obedient and seemed to be comfortable surrounded by Decepticons. You certainly would make a perfect pet.  
Plus the toll of losing a new human on Optimus’s conscience would be a great tool Megatron could use to his disposal. You’d be his personal human-pet whether you liked it or not. So he decided to break the news to you personally so he could see you freak out over the thought of never returning home ever again. With Soundwave behind him to record the whole encounter for possible later use, he told you exactly what was to become of you.  
And you responded with… A thumbs up and a nod?  
Megatron looked at you with a baffled expression. “what? You do understand what I just told you right?”  
“Ya and I'm cool with that,” Instead of the shocked face he expected you fine with it for some unknown reason? He hadn’t been expecting this.  
“You do realize the gravity of the situation, right? You’ll never be able to return home again. You’ll be stuck on the Nemesis for the rest of your pathetic puny life,” he glared at you. You should be panicking. Any other member of your species would be freaking out so why weren’t you?  
“Dude, as long as I get a decent place to sleep and food I’m fine with whatever,”  
“You’ll never be able to see your family again. Your friends we’ll never know what happened to their dear little human,”  
“Bold of you to assume I care about people” He had to pause for a moment to recover. You said that so quickly. It was like a reflex and he wouldn’t be able to deny that it was kind of unnerving.  
“How are you so okay with this situation?!” He was getting frustrated with your passive compliance now and it showed as he spoke through gritted denta.  
“Considering I was just told I’m going to taken care of and don’t have a deal with shitty members of my own species for the rest of my existence I’m doing pretty fucking good,”  
“What the frag.”


	3. One F-I-Ne Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gets flustered by your flirts

Every other bot was gone on some other mission or taking care of their human charge. This left you and Ratchet alone at the base. You had been waiting for such an opportunity to present itself for weeks.

“Ratchet, are you made of fluorine, iodine, and neon by any chance?” He turned to you with a baffled expression.

“What? How did you even come to that conclusion?”

“Because you are one F-I-Ne bot,” You gave him a playful wink. It took him a moment to get the cheesy pickup line but once he got it he gave an annoyed groan and returned to work. You weren’t letting that happen though.

“You must me magnetic cause I’m feeling an attraction,” He stopped mid keystroke and ran one servo against his face with a fake annoyed sigh. The pickup lines made him smile he was just too grumpy to admit it.

“Your lips look pretty lonely. Would they like to meet mine?” He looked over once again to see you wiggling your eyebrows at him with a coy smirk. You saw a faint blue blush spread across his faceplates as he turned back to his work. He really must not be used to things like this.

“If kisses were snowflakes I’d send you a blizzard,” He was trying so hard to ignore you he really was. To bad you were his significant other ‘cause that wasn’t going to happen.

“Even if there was no gravity on Earth I’d still fall for you,” His normally steady servos were shaking as he tried to focus. He must really not be used to being flirted with if your shitty pickup lines got him this flustered.

“Do you like sales? Because if your looking for a good one cloths are 100% off at my place,” That one got his fans running. He really couldn’t focus anymore. Both servos were placed over his face trying, and failing, to cover his smiling and blushing face.

“You’re so adorable like that Ratchet”


End file.
